Zyria Lestrange and Severus Snape
by vrasile2
Summary: Zyria Lestrange is the younger sister-in-law of Bellatrix Lestrange. She is the new DADA teacher in year 5.  She grows close to the kids and even closer to Snape.  This is about her adventures and romance at Hogwarts as a professor
1. Ch1 The New Professor

Story notes: Zyria Lestrange is the younger sister-in-law of Bellatrix Lestrange. She has never supported her brother or the Dark Lord. She has come to work at Hogwarts as the new defense against the dark arts teacher in year 5. She was the youngest ever Slytherin seeker in her time and a rival of Snape in school. She grows close to the kids this year and even a little closer to Professor Snape. This is a story about her time, adventures, and romance at Hogwarts as a Professor.

Chapter 1

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his hands gently resting on a huge book in front of him and eyed Miss Zyria Lestrange sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk with a twinkle in his eye. Zyria Lestrange was the younger sister of Mr. Lestrange or better known as Bellatrix Lestrange's late husband. Zyria was never much involved with her brother or his pursuit of the dark arts and later his following of Lord Voldemort. She did not support the Dark Lord, but then she did not openly oppose him either, and since she was part of the Lestrange/Black family and a Slytherin, she was lumped in with all the rest. Zyria was of average height, but very thin with straight dark hair to her shoulders that always seemed to cover her right eye. She dressed like a typical Slytherin, darkly, in long dark green teachers' robes and a silver serpent ring on her finger. Dumbledore smiled at her as he said "So tell me Zyria, how was your summer?" She smiled back. "It was very nice headmaster, thank you." "And are you ready to start your job as our new defense against the dark arts teacher here at Hogwarts this year? He said to her with a clap of his hands. "I am ready sir, very excited actually." She said with a sigh shaking her dark hair from her eye for a moment, but then it slipped back again. "Good, good, my dear. And you know I've asked Severus to help you with anything you might need while starting out." He watched her expression change slightly as she said "Professor Snape sir?" "Yes my dear, is there a problem?" Dumbledore said with a half smile. "Well no of course not sir, it's just that, well, I don't think that Professor Snape is over fond of me, sir." She said trying to hide a slight smirk. "Ah yes" said Dumbledore "Well, Severus will have to put his old days of jealousy behind him, wont he. You are a singularly talented witch, and always have been Zyria. That is why I hired you as our new teacher." He said with a smile. "Severus had every reason to be jealous of you when you two were here at Hogwarts. Especially as the youngest Slytherin seeker, and a girl!" He laughed, and put his arm around her shoulder and said "I'm sure you will do fine here dear. I'm very glad to have you aboard." With that Zyria left the Headmaster's office and headed to her own office in the dungeons of the large castle. She passed familiar portraits, a few of which had shouted hello to her especially when she came closer to the Slytherin common room. Her office was right down the hall from the common room and for some reason was also guarded with a picture frame. It was one of the only professor's offices that was. The picture was of a small statured man in hunting gear, draped in the African plains around sunrise, waiting for lions, or so he said. He said hello to Miss Zyria and she asked how he knew her name. "One doesn't quickly forget the youngest Slytherin seeker of all time! Now does one!" He brandished as he pointed his gun up in the air and it went off by accident, making the other portraits above him holler down their disregard. She said "thank you" pride fully, but in a silly manner, then uttered the password and entered the office. She sighed and looked around at the dingy dark room, then with a wave of her wand and some incantation turned the place into a glittering cave with patches of green crystal and small waterfalls and various plants. It was still fairly dark and Slytherin'ish' mind you, but less menacing. More like the cave behind a beautiful sparkling waterfall would be on a sunny day. She smiled at her redecorating work and began going through the defense books on her shelf to get ready for the first class coming up in hour.

In the meantime the Slytherin common room was all a buzz with the news of the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Miss Zyria Lestrange, youngest Slytherin seeker of all time. The Slytherin boys were all taken with her as if she were a veela. She was very pretty with her dark hair, small frame and brilliant green eyes, but by no means a veela. Draco Malfoy was talking above all the rest with a crowd of boys around him saying "She's practically my family you know, being sister-in-law to my Aunt Bellatrix and all. I hear she goes to a lot of professional Quidditch games on the weekends, promised me when I was younger that she'd take me sometime." Crabb and Goyle were staring up at Draco in admiration along with the other boys, and the girls were teasing them all ruthlessly about being in love with the new defense teacher. "I'm not in love with her" Draco spat. "But I will say that she's the coolest Slytherin girl in this castle" he said with an evil look, and that seemed to shut them up. Although, they were still giggling behind his and the other boys backs.


	2. Ch2 Snape

Chapter 2

Just as potions class was ending and the remaining students were filing out of the room Professor Lestrange popped her head around the corner of the doorway and knocked softly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still gathering up their things and trying to hurry but it was taking them a little longer since Ron's potion exploded everywhere and Professor Snape told them they couldn't leave until it was cleaned up.

Upon hearing the soft rap Snape looked up at the door and eyed Miss Lestrange, then lowered his eyes back to his desk and said "Yes, Zyria, what is it?" with a slightly annoyed air.

Professor Lestrange stepped into the classroom and said in her low silky voice "A word, Severus?"

Snape stood abruptly and said very quietly but highly irritated "I would prefer if you called me Professor Snape in front of the students" he paused looking her up and down then said slowly and with enunciation "Professor, Lestrange."

She smirked, and looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and said "Hello you three, I'm Professor Lestrange, and you are?" she said with raised eyebrows and a smiling face.

Harry, who was used to everyone knowing who he was because of his scar said "This is Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you Professor Lestrange." Said Hermione, and Ron nodded in agreement.

Then she looked at Harry and said "And you are?"

Harry looked at her oddly and Ron blurted out " Blimey don't you know who he is?"

"Watch your tone when speaking to a professor, Weasley!" snarled Snape.

Ron turned his head back to Professor Lestrange and said apologetically "sorry, it's just, well, everyone knows who Harry Potter is."

Professor Lestrange looked at Harry with a smirk, "of course I know who Harry Potter is my dear, but I think it's rude to assume you know someone without being properly introduced" she said.

Harry liked this. "Nice to meet you Harry" she said.

Harry looked up at her and smiled "You too Professor, looking forward to class today."

"Enough with the pleasantries Potter" Snape said annoyed. "Professor Lestrange came into my classroom for a reason and it obviously wasn't to talk to you three so get out or I'll start removing 10 points from Gryffindor for every extra second you're in this classroom."

Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their things and without another word or look at Snape quickly left the room. As they turned down the hall they could see Professor Lestrange leaning against the wall with her arm and her feet crossed as Snape grabbed the heavy door to his classroom and with his robes swirling behind him slammed it shut.

"Well that was interesting" Hermione said as they walked down the hall to get ready for lunch.

"Pretty cool isn't she?" said Ron when Hermione looked at him with a sideways glance "I mean for a Slytherin that is" he said.

Harry shrugged "Yeah, she is pretty cool for a Slytherin. She's nothing like Snape that's for sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Are you two forgetting that her sister is sitting in Azkaban this very minute for being one of Voldemort's biggest supporters? And now she's here teaching defense at Hogwarts!"

"Well" Harry said "Bet she knows a thing or two about the dark arts that's for sure."

"Oh you only like her because she was the youngest ever Slytherin seeker and played against your dad Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah and beat him a few times, didn't she!" said Ron with an overly happy face which fell quickly with the look he got from Harry.

Ron recovered himself quickly "Well the only reason I like her is because it rather seems like Snape doesn't" he said with a laugh. At this they all laughed and walked into the great hall.

Back in the Potions classroom Snape had returned to his desk and continued on the work he was doing before, completely ignoring Professor Lestrange. She walked casually over to the desk and sat down on the corner, staring at Snape as he scribbled insults on the students' potions reports. She knew she was annoying him and waited for a response.

Finally he stopped writing and without looking up said "You've had plenty of time to speak up Miss Lestrange, so if you're not going to talk and you want to continue watching me grade reports I would much prefer you sit somewhere other than the corner of my desk."

Zyria narrowed her eyes at him "Not changed at all have you Severus?" she said with a curled lip.

His head jolted up "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, with all the nasty remarks you're writing on your students' papers I wouldn't want to try very hard in your class either" she said with an upward glance. He watched her face as she did this and thought to himself that she was indeed very beautiful, much more so than when she was just a young scrawny little seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team so many years ago.

Then he brought his thoughts back down and said "You're not in my class, are you."

"No, thankfully" she said as she got off the desk and turned around.

Snape yelled after her "Really Zyria, what was the point of you coming in here and wasting my time, I'm too busy to entertain all your whims and fancies." She spun around and put both her hands on his desk, her face inches from his cold, mean one. She stood there leaning over staring into his black eyes for a moment and she could see how uncomfortable he was and yet too stubborn to move away and she loved that power. She supposed that's why she was placed in Slytherin in the first place.

"Perhaps then it'll have to wait for another time, Severus" she paused and said his name in that low silky tone of hers and it make a chill run up his spine, though he didn't show it. Then she turned again and walked out the door, closing it hard behind her leaving Snape behind breathing heavily from frustration and possibly something else.


	3. Ch3 Defense Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 3

"So who can tell me what you've learned so far about vampires?" Professor Lestrange said as she paced the front of her classroom. A few hands went up, Hermione's among them of course, but Professor Lestrange called on Malfoy to answer.

"Yes, Draco." Draco sneered at Hermione then looked back up at the teacher and said

"Well not much considering our previous instructors" he said with a laugh while Crabb and Goyle laughed beside him.

"That's not true!" Hermione shouted "Professor Lupin was an excellent defense against the dark arts teacher!"

Pansy Parkinson hollered back "Yeah especially since he had to teach us how to defend ourselves against himself!"

"Alright, alright" Professor Lestrange said as she walked over to Hermione.

She bent down and said softly to her "I liked Remus Lupin very much while we were here at Hogwarts together and I'm sure he was a very good teacher." Hermione seemed satisfied with this and smiled up at her.

Then Professor Lestrange walked back to the front of the room and said "Ok, tell me this, why is it that male vampires always tend to take females as their victims?" no one raised their hands.

"Because when they are at their most vulnerable state they are open to their most carnal desires. It is a mixture of hunger and lust that they feel and it's not an easy feeling to overcome." She said with a tap of her wand on the desk in front of her to wake a dozing Seamus.

Crabb nudged Goyle hard in the ribs and said not so quietly "I know who Draco'd like to bite then!" with a laugh. Most of the class had heard him and began laughing too, all except Draco who went as red as someone his pale color could go and kicked Crabb hard in the shins.

Professor Lestrange hid a small smile behind her eyes and said "That's enough boys, 10 points from Slytherin. And I'll expect a full page report on the vulnerable state of the vampire by Friday."

As the class was walking out Ron turned to Harry and Hermione and said "Did you see that? She just took points from Slytherin, her own house! She really is cool."

"Well they were being terribly rude, weren't they" Hermione said.

"Yeah but Snape would've turned it around on the Gryffindors somehow and made us lose points just because Malfoy's a stupid git." Ron said frustrated.

Harry laughed "Like I said before, she's certainly not like Snape, is she."

"Speaking of Snape" said Ron "Do you see how he avoids her. I mean she tries to talk to him and sit with him all the time and he just ignores her. I wonder why?"

Harry and Hermione shrugged "Maybe he's afraid he'll fall in love with her like all the other Slytherin boys" said Harry laughing.

"I don't know if Snape is capable of falling in love with anyone" said Hermione. "He's just so cold."

"Doesn't seem to mind it though does she, Professor Lestrange, seems to get a kick out of trying his patience." Ron smiled.

Harry shook his head "Yeah but he watches her, when she's not looking, he's always watching her."

"Well if you want my opinion I think he's blindly jealous of her, I mean all the Slytherins love her, she was a seeker, she's pretty, and not to mention she was given the job that Snape has been wanting for a long time now. He probably watches her out of hate" Hermione said with a shiver.

"Yeah" said Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry. Then they walked back to the Gryffindor common room to get a start on their homework for the night.

The next evening Zyria Lestrange was sitting in her crystal green glittering office working on some new lesson plans for her second year students when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said with a slight exasperation in her voice. She had just been arguing with Professor Snape about a potion ingredient she needed to borrow from him and he had given her a rather hard time about it, insisting that she go into the dark forest and find it for herself rather than depleting him of his hard earned stores. He never did give in to her and finally she left him, extremely irritated. Not that it bothered her that much that he wouldn't give her the ingredient, but that he was enjoying refusing her and she could see it in his face, deep in those cold endless black eyes he was smiling a twisted, evil smile of triumph, and she loathed him for it. She lifted her head to the door and a handsome little figure with slicked back blonde hair entered with a haughty look on his face.

She smiled "Yes Draco, my love, what is it? She said as Draco walked slowly to her desk, his face beaming pride fully when she spoke.

"Hello Professor Lestrange" he said "I have rather a large favor to ask of you."

She raised her one eyebrow and smirked at him "And whatever could that be?" she said.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling as though trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing and continued "The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team thinks that I need a bit of help with performing my duties as seeker. I think that if he tried to do what we do, he would realize it's not as easy as he thinks it is, and that my skills are actually quite good."

He watched her to see what her facial response would be to this statement and saw that she looked quite intense listening to him and nodding her head.

Inside though, she was holding back a large smile and said to Draco "So are you asking me for my help then?" she tried to say without smiling at him.

Draco waved his arm "Well no not really, but our captain seems to think I need it, and he was wondering if you would mind coming down to practice with us this evening to watch, and give a few pointers possibly."

He hurried into saying "Of course they made me come and ask you because they were all too frightened to do it themselves" rolling his eyes.

She nodded her head in amusement and said "Yes of course I'll come Draco, I have to go down to the forest anyway to gather some…"

And just then a low drawling voice came up from behind Draco and said "That, will not be necessary Professor Lestrange."

It was Snape. He was holding out a tiny vial to her with a cold look on his face. Draco stepped over to the side of her desk to let Snape stand in front but looked alarmed when Professor Lestrange didn't take the vial from him.

She looked up at Snape and with annoyance in her voice said "Changed your mind have you, Severus?"

He winced at the mention of his first name and held the vial closer to her saying "No, you just never gave me time to make it up, Zyria." His eyes narrowed and Draco could feel the tension in the room tightening to a snap looking from one Professor to the other.

Finally Professor Lestrange stood up and with a swift movement took the vial from Snape and put her arm around Draco's shoulder and said "Come Draco, let's walk down to the pitch together, it seems that I don't have to go into the black forest after all tonight."

Draco looked back at Snape with a dirty little grin as if saying 'ha she chooses my company over yours' and followed her out of the room. Snape was not grinning and decided he should go down to the pitch himself to see why she was going to the Slytherin Quidditch practice anyway.


	4. Ch4 Qudditch Practice and Snape's rage

Chapter 4

The Slytherin boys were very excited when they saw Draco walking down the hill with Professor Lestrange. They bombarded her with all kinds of questions about being a seeker and going to the professional games. It seemed like they were much more relaxed and at ease being out of the classroom and the castle, and being in there own environment so to speak.

She talked with them a little then said "Well boys why don't you show me what you've got."

They all grabbed for their broomsticks hurriedly and shot into the air, each one trying to show off a little more than the other. She smiled remembering her days as seeker for Slytherin playing on this very pitch and stepped back to watch them from the ground when a tight hand gripped her shoulder and swung her round.

"What are you doing down here when we both know you have plenty of work to do up in your office for the next classes?" Snape whispered harshly to her.

She frowned at him "Unhand me, Professor Snape, you're not my boss" she said as she rolled her shoulder out from under his grasp, but this time he grabbed both her arms and forced her to face him.

"On the contrary, Miss Lestrange, yes I am, and you've yet to comply with one thing I've told you to do since the beginning of this term. I'm beginning to find your stubbornness trying" he said in a quiet but angry voice.

A few of the boys stopped flying and just hovered in the air watching them. "Oy, Draco, what'd you reckon they're arguing over now? Said one of the chasers.

"Who knows" said Draco "It's different all the time" he said rolling his eyes.

"Why doesn't Snape just let her go?" said Blaise Zabini, "He's always getting on poor Professor Lestrange about something."

The team captain flew over and laughed "I'll tell you what old Snape needs to do" he said with a cock of his head upwards "He needs to just kiss the blasted witch and get it over with."

They all started laughing then and a few of them hooted down at Professor Snape who wasn't paying any attention to them still arguing with Professor Lestrange.

"I'll save her" said Draco whirling his broomstick around and flying closer to the ground, a few of the boys following him to see what he was going to do. He stopped not far from them and hollered

"Professor!" Both Snape and Zyria looked up and then Goyle said

"Professor Lestrange, can you come and show Malfoy here how a real seeker flies." Draco shot daggers at Goyle with a fierce look because that was not at all how he intended to distract the two professors from arguing but Professor Lestrange gave Snape a nasty smile and started walking toward the boys.

"Come here Draco" she called to him and he flew down beside her. He wasn't very keen on giving up his broomstick to her but he didn't have much choice now.

He started to dismount when she grabbed the broomstick and steadied him saying "No, no you stay where you are. How do you expect to learn anything if you're not on the broomstick?"

Draco was slightly in shock and Professor Snape was walking toward them shouting "Professor Lestrange I forbid you to…" but before he knew it she had mounted the broom in front of Draco, grabbed his arms and fastened them around her waist and hollered back to him

"Hold tight love!" as she kicked off and sped into the sky above the pitch.

Draco clung to Professor Lestrange for dear life as they darted all around the pitch trying to listen to her as she shouted different things back to him. It was a very different sensation, riding behind someone on a broom. Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down to Hagrid's and looked up to see this very amusing scene taking place.

Harry stopped and said "Is that…Professor Lestrange…"

Ron jumped in "Riding Malfoy's broomstick…"

Hermione finished "With…Malfoy on the back!"

They were all staring up at them then Harry and Ron and a few other students who had gathered to watch began to cheer as she darted around dodging bludgers to and fro.

She stopped in mid air and turned her head to Draco and said "Know what to do if your broomstick is hit by a bludger?"

Draco just looked at her wide eyed and said "Umm, not get hit in the first place?"

"Wrong" she said.

Then flew directly toward an oncoming bludger and let it smash Draco's broom out from under them. They began plummeting toward the ground, both still clutching the broom handle, Draco with his eyes shut tight. Professor Lestrange raised her wand but before she could do anything Snape was underneath them and had hit Draco with a feather charm.

He ran up under Professor Lestrange and caught her securely in his arms, while Malfoy floated softly to the ground. Instinctively, she put her one arm around Snape's neck while the other hung limp still holding the broomstick and for one moment their souls seemed to connect. She looked into his black eyes not for the first time but they weren't cold now, they were burning, burning with fire, fear, and passion.

For a moment he saw her, not as the scrawny little annoying Slytherin seeker he knew so well, but as a truly beautiful creature. Her dark tousled hair, long lashes, and those sparkling wide green eyes drug him into a different world. He realized all the students were watching them now, dead quiet and still, and quickly came to his senses before she did because as he began to speak she was still staring up at him with that dazed look.

Still holding her tightly in his arms he said with unmatched anger "Look what your showing off has done! You almost injured a student! And a Malfoy at that! I'm not always going to be around to clean up after you Zyria!"

If anything could break the moment this was it. She tried to jump down from his arms but he didn't let her and before she could do anything he had grabbed the broomstick from her other hand and tossed it at Malfoy saying

"Take this back to the common room before you get into any more trouble Mr. Malfoy."

Draco and the rest of the students just gawked at him not daring to say a word and watched as he began walking back up to the castle carrying her in his arms while Professor Lestrange shouted loudly at him

"Professor, I demand you put me down at once…. Professor Snape...Professor Snape!...Severus!"

Goyle walked over to Draco and said "What do you think Snape's gonna do with her once he gets up there?"

Then the boy who was captain flew down beside them and said "That, boys, is a lesson I'll save for another day!"

They all began to laugh and giggle wildly as their minds expanded on his meaning. Even Ron and Harry began to chuckle along with them while Hermione hit them both hard at the same time and said

"It's not funny" but even she had a sheepish grin on her face as they watched Professor Snape carrying their defense against the dark arts teacher struggling helplessly up to the castle with an unmistakably evil looking scowl on his face.


	5. Ch5 The Common Room After Midnight

Chapter 5

All that next week it seemed as if the castle was abuzz with the news of what had happened between professor Lestrange and professor Snape. Everyone was watching them more closely now and it seemed as if they had quite reversed their roles. Professor Lestrange was very quiet and irritable, deducting points from students left and right for minor and trivial things. Also, it was quite obvious that she was trying her very best to ignore professor Snape as much as she could. He tried to sit next to her at the staff table but she refused to talk to him and turned toward Professor McGonagall to engage her in conversation and acted like she didn't see him. This of course made Snape terribly angry because he was not used to being ignored by anyone. As a consequence, Professor Snape was equally as foul in classes and in one day had assigned 15 detentions, all to Gryffindors of course. It so happened that night, that Snape had assigned both Harry and Ginny to detention with professor Lestrange in her office. When they arrived, they found Draco sitting on the corner of her desk talking to her and bragging about the new broomstick his father was supposed to buy him.

When she looked up and saw the other two she smiled and said "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now Draco dear. Harry and Ginny are here to serve their detention with me."

Then she sighed and raised one eyebrow and said "Of course if you'd like to stay, you can always go and kick Professor Snape in the..."

"Professor!" Ginny gasped.

"Sorry Ginny" she said with a smirk.

Harry sniggered but Draco stood looking cold and said "Don't think I'll do that professor thanks, I wouldn't want to be in the same room with this lot for too long anyway."

He shot Harry a look of disgust while Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Professor Lestrange closed the door with her wand before Draco could step out and said "And Draco? You won't let that last little bit slip to anyone, will you?"

She had her eyebrows raised to him in a very stern and teacherly way but Draco just put his hand on the door and grinning maliciously said

"Good evening Professor, see you in the common room later perhaps?" and stepped out.

Harry and Ginny took their seats in the front of the class and said "How can you stand him?"

Professor Lestrange looked up and said "Draco? Oh he's quite sweet really" and smirked as Ginny looked at Harry with a funny face "In his own little way" she finished.

"You don't think he'll go and tell Snape what you said do you?" Harry said with a worried look.

"Haha, No I don't think so" she laughed "But then again, he is a Malfoy."

Professor Lestrange went back to the work on her desk and Harry and Ginny exchanged meaningful looks then, after a minute or two, Ginny ventured to say "Professor, if you don't mind my asking, why are you upset with Professor Snape?"

Professor Lestrange stopped writing and without looking up said "I'm afraid it's rather complicated." Ginny looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders and started making faces to imitate Snape with his scowl and frown. Ginny giggled but was cut off by Professor Lestrange who was now standing.

"He seems to think that I'm an inadequate teacher. He thinks that I spend too much time 'playing around' and 'making friends' instead of teaching my subject" she said almost as if she were talking to herself. They both looked at her.

"Do you feel that way Harry, do you feel as though you're not learning enough in my class?"

Harry shook his head saying "Not at all Professor, I've leaned loads in your class, it's really great." Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh I'm sorry you two, it's just that I can't figure out why he doesn't trust me, why he doesn't think that I'm good enough" she said in exasperation.

Harry said softly "Well you probably don't know this Professor, but before you came Professor Snape has wanted the defense against the dark arts job for a long time now. Maybe he wants you to quit?"

"Yeah, it's true" Ginny said.

Professor Lestrange laughed and said "Well YOU probably don't know THIS but your Professor Snape knows quite a bit about the dark arts."

Ginny glanced at Harry with a worried look and Harry noticed that when she said this it wasn't with alarm but with a slight smirk and a look of pleasure on her face. Harry shook his head and thought to himself "Slytherins." Just then, as if he knew they were talking about him, Professor Snape burst through the door and without ever taking his eyes off of Professor Lestrange said

"Out, Potter."

Harry began to say "But Professor…"

Snape snapped at him "I said…" then Professor Lestrange jumped in and moved toward Snape

"Professor Snape how dare you come bursting into my office and order my students about!" Ginny looked at Harry, who in turn looked at Professor Lestrange and Professor Snape unsure of what to do but then Snape whirled on Harry saying

"Never in my life, have I had to repeat myself for a third time to a student Potter, I don't want to think of what will happen if you force me to do that now."

Harry and Ginny grabbed their things, gave Professor Lestrange a wide eyed look, and walked out of the room. After the kids had left she waited and when he said nothing she started to walk back behind the desk and said very sarcastically

"Well Severus, if you're just going to stand here and stare at me, at least let me change into something more appropriate to make it worth your while."

She certainly caught him off guard but you would never have known it because as he tried to block out the brief image in his mind and the truly evil thoughts that went along with it, he stood stone cold with not so much as a breath.

"You are forbidden from going to Hogsmead this weekend Professor Lestrange" he said unenthusiastically. Her head shot up at him and she said

"By whom?"

Snape looked back at her and said "Me."

She then got up and came round to face him "For what bloody reason might I ask?" she said angrily.

"My word is enough reason" he said.

Her anger was so great that without thinking she raised her wand and shot a blast of yellow light at his head. He ducked as it barely missed him and glared at her with burning eyes. She realized too late that she had lost her temper and made a huge mistake. In an instant Snape was upon her and she ducked under her desk shooting flashes of fire at him as she ran across the room and out the door. His robe had caught fire and he tripped over one of her plants spilling dirt and water out onto the floor.

She bolted the door shut with her wand and could hear him yell as he tried to open it. She ran down the hall looking for anywhere to hide and without thinking scurried up to the Slytherin common room, gushed out the password and jumped in just as the door to her office exploded shattering pieces all over the corridor.

The common room was quiet and all the kids were up in their dormitories. A cool green light flickered from the enchanted fire and off the walls from the lake. She stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily watching the entrance to the common room for what she knew was inevitably going to take place. She felt as though she stood there forever, waiting.

Just when she thought she might have a chance to slip out of the common room without being seen she felt something behind her. She tried to scream but before the sound even crept up her throat a cold strong hand covered her mouth and began dragging her backwards. She had no idea how he had gotten into the Slytherin common room but Snape was holding one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around both wrists behind her back as he shoved her up against the cold stone wall. His greasy hair fell all around his face as he towered above her still holding his hand over her mouth and moving closer to her with every word he said

"Never…try..to curse… me…again."

Their breath was coming in heaves now and she stared wildly up into his black fiery eyes. He slowly removed his hand from her face and for a moment they just stood there, he still had both her wrists in his left hand behind her back. Before she even knew what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and kissed him full on the mouth. He closed his eyes for a second as a rolling icy chill ran through him and then he stepped back. She looked terrified and lowered her head

"Severus…" she began, but before she could continue he had pressed himself up against her cupping her face in his hands and kissed her madly. He had her pressed so tightly against the stone wall that she could barely breath. He let her go as they both grasped for air but she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him back to her once again. He was breathing heavily underneath her jaw and down the side of her neck as she pulled her fingers through his hair which wasn't greasy at all but very soft. His hands began to trail down her back which felt like lightening coursing through her veins, and for the first time in her life, Severus Snape smirked at her and said in a low whisper

"Not here."

She shook her head and began to pull him backwards to the middle of the common room, but just then the lights on the balcony went on and Zabini, Goyle and Malfoy walked out of their rooms to see what was going on. She threw his robes from her hands and stepped away from Snape rather abruptly.

"Professor Lestrange, you came to visit us after all, though a little late I must say. I'm a bit tired to go into racing brooms at the moment." Malfoy drawled looking down at her with a half smile. She made a teasing face up at him and said

"Very funny Draco, is everything all right boys?" They looked confused and Goyle said

"Well that's what we were just coming to find out. We heard a blast in the hallway and when we realized it was none of us we came out to get Professor Snape and well…" Goyle trailed off and Draco said

"What are you doing here anyway Professor, did you need someone?" A few of the girls had come out of their rooms now and giggled at his statement obviously turning it in a different direction in their minds. Zabini laughed and said

"You can use my room if you want Professor Snape, I'll sleep in Draco's room tonight." At this everyone burst out laughing and Zyria went blood red in the face while Snape screamed

"Bed! All of you!" The girls cooed down to him

"Goodnight Professor Snape." He glared back up at them and said rather harshly

"Goodnight ladies." They giggled all the way back to their rooms while Zabini and Goyle made kissy sounds at each other and laughed liked only teenage boys can.

"Bed Zabini! Or I cancel Quidditch practice for a moth!" Snape snarled at them. Draco smiled down and said

"Professor, I'd like to reschedule our date for tomorrow afternoon at the Three Broomsticks instead of tonight, I'm rather tired and I think Professor Snape isn't quite finished yet."

Snape turned and looked at Zyria and said "I'm afraid Professor Lestrange will not be going to the Three Broomsticks with you tomorrow Mr. Malfoy. She has far too much work to do."

Zyria brushed Snape's comment away with her hand and said "Of course I'll be there Draco my love, and we can talk about racing brooms all afternoon if you like."

Snape stepped toward her and said "No you will not Zyria, my word stands."

He made to leave the common room and she raised her wand again. He turned and raised his hand and her wand shot out of her hand and into his open one and he stared at her as if daring her to contradict him. Then he left the common room and she was standing there looking after him in so much rage she could've spit fire.

She huffed under her breath "Bloody hell, how I hate that man!" Draco heard her and laughed as he walked back to his room, thinking about how she would have to go to Snape and beg for her wand back.


	6. Ch6 Passion in the Potions Cupboard

Chapter 6

The next day in the lunch hall, the Slytherins were whispering and giggling like mad. The rest of the houses wondered what was going on and what could've happened last night that only they knew about. Ginny had heard from Pansy's big mouth most of the story, because even though she didn't see everything that went on in the Slytherin common room the night before, Zabini, Goyle and Malfoy pretty much had. Ginny and Hermione giggled along with everyone else while Ron and Harry sat there looking repulsed. The Slytherin boys had something else up their sleeves though. Zabini had a few of them hunched round and started unfolding his plan to them

"Ok lads, here's what we have to do. Snape is obviously too rock headed to make anything happen on his own so I reckcon he needs our help ay?" He said with an evil grin "We have to find a way to get them alone together."

"But how?" said Crabbe "It's not like we can just lock them in a room or something, they're both really powerful wizards! Not to mention Snape would have our heads if he caught us!"

"You really think so Crabbe?" said Zabini haughtily "After what I saw last night old Snape practically wrecked our dear Professor Lestrange right down there in the common room."

"She didn't seem to mind" said Draco smirking. The boys laughed nastily and then Pansy came over and squeezed herself in next to Zabini.

She looked up at him sweetly and said "Oh Blaise, I have an idea."

He smiled at her and said "Let's discuss this somewhere else then" and they all got up and made to leave the great hall.

Meanwhile at the staff table Professor Lestrange was eating her lunch quietly beside Professor McGonagall when Snape sat down next to her and as he was pulling in their knees touched ever so slightly. You would've thought a bomb went off under Professor Lestrange's seat. She jumped nearly out of her chair and gasped so loudly that Professor McGonagall dropped her fork and said

"Zyria dear, whatever's the matter?" Zyria sat back down without looking at Snape and began to brush her robes off from the bits of cracker she had spilled down the front and said

"Oh oh nothing Professor" gasping and breathing in heavily "Just, I just thought I felt something" she said.

Snape leaned close to her and said "Perhaps you did" in a cold monotone voice.

At this she glared at him and said "Well, Professor Snape, at least I can feel." He quickly put his hand on her knee under the table and she sucked in a sharp breath her eyes widening. Squeezing it rather hard he bent down so that only she could hear and scowled.

Then in a quiet, harsh voice he said "I assure you my dear, I can feel everything…you… can feel" and let go of her knee. She jumped up again but this time remained standing.

"Zyria!" Professor McGonagall barked.

"It's quite all right Professor" Zyria said "I think I'm just having a reaction, yes that's it, I'm having a reaction is all." She sighed deeply and started to walk down from the table.

Professor McGonagall mumbled to herself "Yes, I can see that, but the question is to what?"

Snape was looking at her and she spoke up to him "Severus?"

He shrugged one shoulder very slowly and said drawling "I haven't the slightest, Professor."

She shook her head at him and got up herself. Ron and Hermione had been watching them.

Then Ron said in a low whisper "Has her spooked, he does." Hermione and Harry laughed slightly and sighed shaking their heads.

Later in the day Zyria Lestrange was sitting in her office, thinking, thinking about all that had happened recently. She sat looking into the green crystal waterfall in her corner, dazed. Snape…of all people…Severus Snape, she thought.

Why? What had she done, was she insane? She was a Professor at Hogwarts now! She knew that he was working as the Potions master here and she never gave it a second thought. They had never really been friends in school, quite the opposite actually. He was always mean to her, jealous of her, they were rivals, and he was so engrossed in the dark arts that she would admit she was a little frightened of him back then.

True she was indeed a Slytherin but she was never really into the dark arts all that much, especially after her brother ran off to become a death eater and had married Bellatrix Black. What she'd really wanted to do was become a professional Quidditch seeker, but one thing led to another and, well here she was.

But Snape, she just couldn't get over it in her mind. Never in a million years had she thought that she would be making out in the Slytherin common room with Severus Snape, even as a student, let alone a Hogwarts Professor!

Then her mind wandered back to that moment. That moment when he let go, when his hands began to trail down her back. All she could think was…more…more, dear god, she must be insane. She remembered how he had looked down at her with those black eyes, full of evil intentions.

Bloody hell! She was sweating now. What's wrong with me? She thought. This is ridiculous; I have to talk to him. Were not teenagers anymore, surely we can talk like adults, right?

At that moment Malfoy knocked on her door post and stepped in, with that haughty air only the Malfoys had. She looked up at him hoping that her moment of mental anguish didn't show physically. He lowered his eyebrows then smiled.

"Am I interrupting something Professor?" he said.

"No, no of course not Draco, what can I do for you?" She began dusting off the corner of her desk with her hand and he said

"Well for me, nothing, but there is something you can do for Professor Snape."

At the mention of his name her hand slipped and she brushed her little succulent right off the desk onto the floor and its vase shattered.

"Oh dear" she gasped. Draco smirked and walked over to help her pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry Professor" he said in a fake caring way "I didn't mean to startle you, I only meant that Professor Snape wants to see you in his office, something about a potions ingredient for your 3rd year students."

He was sitting on the edge of her desk now and watched her as she magically put the vase back together and the little succulent plant back inside.

She cringed and said "And he couldn't come get me himself, had to send you did he?"

Draco was loving this, he shrugged "I think he wants to show you something in his cabinet" she grabbed the side of the desk as if she were going to faint, or quite possibly throw up.

Draco was practically spitting to hold back his laughter "Come Professor I'll walk over with you, seems like you're having a rough day."

She glared at him and then she picked up the thin workbook on the desk and hit him hard over the arm with it.

"Ow! He pulled away, but then he laughed "What was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for Mr. Malfoy" she said with her eyes still narrowed.

He held out his arm for her and said "You know, I much prefer it when you call me Draco, my love" he looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see if she was smiling, and she was.

"Fine then, Draco my love" she said in a sarcastic voice "Walk me down to Professor Snape's office."

With that he escorted her out of the room and the corridor was filled with their laughter as he talked about the last Quidditch practice and how Goyle had been hit so many times with the same bludger that he didn't even know his name by the end. When they had got to Snape's office she stopped.

Malfoy peeked in and said "I think he's back in the potions cabinet."

She turned to Malfoy and said with a smirk "And Draco, do behave."

He bowed to her and said "For you my lady, of course" and walked toward the common room.

She rolled her eyes and then turned back to the door to Snape's office. She steeled herself and walked in closing the door behind her. There was no one at the desk and the room was very dark. They were of course in the dungeons but her office wasn't nearly this dark. She looked around. There was an assortment of all kinds of ingredients and creatures, dead and alive, but she knew that the best and most precious ones were kept in the back in the locked cabinet and she began to make her way back there.

After she had closed the door Draco spun round and called to Zabini who came out of the shadows with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"She's in there then" said Zabini.

"Yes but we'll have to wait until she goes into the back potions cabinet, I told you Zabini you can't jinx the front doors of the teachers offices" said Pansy exasperated.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and they waited.

Meanwhile Professor Lestrange knocked on the door to the potions cabinet and heard an apathetic voice from within say "Just a moment."

She opened the door and walked in then closed it with a snap. Professor Snape whirled around to face her and his eyes opened a little wider then narrowed again and he said

"Zyria, what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said "Just answering to your every beck and call Professor Snape, what did you want with me?"

He'd almost had the same reaction she'd had back in her office. She noticed and decided to be a little more playful

"Be careful Professor, wouldn't want to drop anything valuable now would we" she said to him in a sickeningly sweet tone.

He glared at her "Quickly Zyria, what do you want, I haven't all day" he muttered to her.

She was getting angry now "I don't want anything, Severus, I was told that you wanted me" she said impatiently.

He stopped again, but didn't turn around. "Obviously there's been some kind of miscommunication, now if you would kindly leave me to my work, I'm afraid this cabinet isn't big enough for the both of us" he continued putting vials away onto the many shelves.

She was furious! How dare he speak to her like this, like he'd not even so much as touched her the other night, like he didn't want her as much as she wanted him, and then a thought occurred to her, maybe he didn't.

She turned to leave and went to open the door but found that it was stuck. She tried harder still then began trying to open it with her wand.

When he heard her Snape turned around and said sarcastically "A simple latch too difficult for you?" She bowed low in front of him and then touching each button on the front of his vest starting with the lowest said in her low silky voice "I'm sorry, can you open it for me big…bad…Professor…Snape" she ended by touching his chin with the tip of her finger and her face tilted upwards at him.

He swallowed hard then grabbed her wrist and tossed it aside and moved to the door. She laughed, he couldn't open it either. He tried everything.

"Oh for pity's sake Snape move out of the way" she said, with her wand raised, but he lunged for her and tried to grab it from her hand.

"Are you mad!" he spat "Can you even fathom what you would destroy if you used a blasting charm in this cabinet!"

He had grabbed hold of the wrist that was holding the wand but she didn't let go of it.

"Do it!" she hissed

"Just try and take my wand from me again, Severus, I beg you…give… me… a reason."

He was towering over her now with a menacing look on his face and he bent low and whispered

"Say it." She swallowed hard and said

"Say what?" nastily. He grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her closer to him and said

"Say what you're thinking." She ripped his hand off her and pushed him backwards angrily

"No!" she yelled.

He laughed, not a happy laugh but an evil one.

"I knew it" he said "You're a coward."

He turned his back on her and without thinking she grabbed a vial from the shelf beside her and hurled it at him, smashing it against his back. He spun around so fast she didn't even have time to breath. He had grabbed both her hands and cracked them off the wall holding them above her head almost lifting her off the ground. She gave a tiny cry of pain but the sound was lost as he devoured it with his kiss. She felt as if she were going to melt down to the floor right there but then in the midst of her ecstasy she remembered her anger and bit him, hard. He growled with pain and sucked in through his teeth as his lower lip began to bleed.

"Oh Severus" she said with a startled look on her face and a small laugh.

He took her robes in his hands by her shoulders tightly and hissed

"Think it's funny do you" then he ripped her robes at the seams and tossed her left sleeve to the ground as she screamed and moved her hand to hold up her shirt.

"YOU!" she shouted "You ssssnake! How I hate you!"

She grabbed another vial from the shelf but he rounded on her and caught her wrist in the air, then he grabbed her hand that was holding up the remaining part of her robe and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Give…me..the vial" he said to her.

She stared into his fiery black eyes with an evil grin on her face "Who's the coward now?" she said icily.

His eyes narrowed and looked down at the perfect pale white skin she was trying to keep covered. God how he wanted her, wanted to taste her again, to do purely evil things to her. He shut his eyes in actual physical pain then, without warning, she flicked the cork off the top of the vial and poured it down the front of his robes letting it smash to the floor and he just stood there as his robe and his shirt and bits of the front of his trousers evaporated into smoke.

She grinned at him nastily as the pale attractive male torso became more visible. He was still holding her hand in the air and then she grabbed his forearm and began sliding her hand down to his shoulder, then his chest, and she pushed him backwards. He stumbled slightly and she threw up a crazed laugh once again.

This time she had him pinned to the stone wall with both her hands on his almost bare shoulders where bits of his robe that were left still hung. She was leaning forward now and the only thing that prevented him viewing her completely was the fact that she was pressed so tightly against him.

His breathing was staggered as she brought her face right up under his and said harshly as she pressed into him

"Can you feel me now, Severus."

This was obviously too much for him because he grabbed her by the back of her hair and began to consume her once again. She let out a tiny moan half from pain and half from sheer pleasure at the white hot lightning burning her every place his hands touched.

He grabbed her arms and brought his face close to hers and whispered "Why do you come to torture me?"

She cocked her head at him and he brought his mouth to the side of her neck groaning into it.

Then he pushed her hair back from her forehead with his hands and said "Do you think it doesn't drive me mad, every second of the day?"

She looked at him confused although her insides were jumping.

"You never show it" she said haughtily.

"How can I!" he burst out "Dumbledore would kill me!"

"If Dumbledore knew everything you probably do in secret he should kill you anyway" she said pushing herself forward into him. He smiled at this. He loved that the thought of him still working with the dark arts didn't bother her, even though she had been hired as the defense against the dark arts teacher.

"HA" he laughed because he couldn't keep this thought to himself.

"Well my dear, since your area of expertise is defense, prepare to defend yourself" he said as his black eyes flashed pure evil.


	7. Ch7 Dumbledore's Request

Chapter 7

The next few weeks went by rather normally for everyone. Professor Snape and Professor Lestrange rarely spoke to each other in public, but were quite civil compared to what they had been. Everyone just thought that whatever had been brewing between them must have been mended or at least ignored, everyone but the Slytherins. One night in the common room while everyone was just lounging about, Malfoy sat up from his supine position on one of the black leather couches and said to Zabini

"You think Snape ever figured out it was us who jinxed his cabinet door?"

Zabini laughed "If you want my honest opinion I don't think he cared. Snape's no idiot Malfoy, he could've gotten through that door anytime he wanted to, he just needed a reason, and we gave him one" he said winking at Pansy, who was listening.

She smiled but then said "But they never even talk anymore, at least before they argued, but now…" she sighed.

"Pansy" said Zabini "tsk tsk tsk, we Slytherins are creatures of the night. They may not interact during the day but I can guarantee you there's more going on than meets the eye."

Draco smiled wickedly and said "I say we deserve to find out."

Zabini looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and said "I mean we were the ones to set it up, weren't we?"

Draco laughed "Boys, it's going to be a fun night."...

Little did the mischevious teenage Slytherin boys know about what actually did happened that night in the potions cupboard. I'm sure your imagination can tell you as well as mine what was certainly _about_ to happen, but it was very abburptly interrupted by a pounding knock on the heavy door and the caretaker Filtch screaming into the keyhole

"Professor Snape! are you in there sir? the Headmaster needs to see you right away sir!"

Snape instantly put a vanishing charm on Professor Lestrange, and opened the door much to Flitch's surprise, who stood there gaping at him because of his torn and burnt off robes. Snape's expression was completely unenthusiastic and after a few seconds said to Filtch

"Small accident with a broken shelf." He quickly made one of the shelves crack and a few unimportant things slid off onto the floor barely missing Zyria as she stood there deathly still, waiting.

"Perhaps you should fix it Mr. Filtch and use your time more wisely instead of standing there like a gaping idiot" Snape said to him angrily now.

Flitch pushed past him to go in and look at the shelf saying "Yes sir, of course Professor" nodding his head and averting his eyes. Snape grabbed at what he assumed must be Zyria and dragged her out with him slamming the door on Filtch without him noticing. She stumbled out of the cupboard and swollowed hard as Snape leaned in to whisper to her

"Straight to your office, Miss Lestrange, and not a word, or you'll be out of Hogwarts castle before the sun rises, I promise you" he said coldly.

Her invisible eyes widened in shock, anger, and could it be, a bit of hurt. She was glad he couldn't see her because she was so confused and bewildered right now she didn't know if she wanted to laugh, to cry, or to scream. She resolved on a silent rendering of the latter and walked quickly to the door.

"I assume you know how to remove an invisibility charm from yourself, or shall I need to come by later and do it for you?" he said menacingly.

The door slammed shut and he took that as a yes and a no respectively. She made it back to her office without being noticed and made herself visible once again, cleaned up a little and in just a few minutes was sitting at her desk listening to the crystal green waterfall flow peacefully behind her. She really hadn't time to even think about the last hour or so because there was then a knock at her own door and in came a little 1st year Slytherin girl with a small letter in her hand.

The girl was silent at first and Zyria said "Good evening my dear, what can I do for you?"

The girl stretched out her hand and said "From the Headmaster Professor, I think he wants to see you in his office."

Then she turned around and practically skipped out of the room. Zyria took the letter and read it quickly. It was most definately a summons to go and speak with Dumbledore, but it did not say what about. She donned her dark green robes and stepped out of her office, but on her way up to the Headmaster's office her stomach lurched. Could it be? she thought. Could Dumbledore know what had just happened between her and Severus? No, she thought, surely not. But then she remembered Filtch burstingin on them and telling him that Dumbledore wanted to see him. Why did he now want to see her as well? The stone statue in front of the stairs to his office was getting closer and her steps slowed unknowingly. Finally she braced herself and went up.

As she entered the office Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk and smiled broadly then Snape who was facing Dumbledore tunred to watch her as she walked toward the front of the desk. She caught Snape's eye and it felt as if her whole body whirled. She suddenly went red to the tips of her toes, she could feel it, and he gave her a look that said very clearly to stay quiet. Dumbledore lifted his hands

"Zyria" he smiled. "How is it going for you my dear?"

She smiled, almost sighing, back . "Good Headmaster, very well. My classes are wonderful and so are the students, I love every one of them" she said sweetly.

Snape rolled his eyes. "She's too easy on them Headmaster, hardly ever gives them any night work" he said drawling.

"Nonsense Severus" Dumbledore said shaking his head. "Every teacher has their own way" he said smiling.

"So now, down to the real business" Dumbledore said sitting down in his great chair, and motioned for the both of them to sit as well.

"Severus tells me that you are doing quite well, and that you have built good relationships with the children, especially your own house members. This is good my dear" Dumbledore said as he straightened a few things on the corner of his desk.

She cast a sideways glance at Snape who nodded to her. Then looked back at Dumbledore.

"And I have had quite a few requests to appoint you to the position of Slytherin House Quidditch Instructor, or as the muggles say, Coach" he said happily.

She breathed a sigh of relief before she could stop herself and Snape caught it. This time he looked sideways at her and she could feel his gaze but refused to meet it. She had a funny feeling he was wearing a twisted smile and had enjoyed the last few minutes of watching her writhe while thinking she might be in trouble for their secret but unplanned encounter.

"Of course Headmaster" she said "I would love nothing more."

Dumbledore cracked a half smile "I hear your skills have only improved since you were last at Hogwarts. I recall watching you and Mr. Malfoy from my tower window on the day that Severus saw fit to carry you back up to the castle where I assumed he deposited you in the hospital wing."

Zyria's faced flushed red again, and as a matter of fact even Snape looked to have a bit more color than usual. "As you recall Headmaster, Zyria had a very bad injury to her left leg in her 5th year as Seeker and I was merely trying to prevent the injury from resurfacing after her lessons with Mr. Malfoy" Snape said abruptly.

Zyria furrowed her eyebrows and thought, how had he remembered that I hurt my leg in my 5th year in that match against Griffyndor? Then shook the memory off. Dumbledore nodded and said in an almost sarcastic voice "Yes, How kind of you Severus."

She almost laughed out loud. Severus Snape, kind? she thought. Surely Dumbledore must be laughing on the inside as well. Snape looked livid. Dumbledore folded his hands "Well, I think we are done here. I think I am safe to leave the Slytherin Quidditch team to your care Miss Lestrange. Severus assures me they will be in very capable hands."

She shot a lightening fast firey look at Snape who was smirking every so slightly and then said "It will be my pleasure Headmaster."

"Good" said Dumbledore "I trust we will see some wins very soon then" he smiled and walked them to the door.

They began to head back to the dungeons when she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Severus" she said in a questioning tone, almost asking for permission to continue. He turned his head to her and raised his eyebrow, then kept walking. She took this as a sign to proceed.

"You really think I'm doing well?" she said confusedly.

His face was expressionless.

She went on "Because all this time..." but he interrupted her

"I'd rather not discuss it" he said coldly.

But she could see that his face was slightly pink. At first she felt like she wanted to be angry. She felt like she had been hurt by him, and that she just wanted to scream and push him down the stairs, but then her whole outlook changed in an instant. It dawned on her. He was uncomfortable. Severus Snape was nervous. She smiled a wicked little smile and breathed in the power that she felt rising in her favor. She couldn't help remembering what he said, that she drove him mad. He was slowly loosing control. The stoic, ever expressionless Snape was loosing control and she loved it. She had to admit that he greatly affected her too. She couldn't help but admire his graceful unwavering figure as he walked purposefully down the corridor. His black eyes that flashed fire and evil when he was provoked, and most of all his hands. Those painfully strong hands that had gripped her almost to crushing. She could feel herself practically melting down the stone steps as she walked beside him and tired to shake herself back to her senses.

This was one thing she could not do. She could not get caught up day dreaming, or even night dreaming for that matter, about Severus Snape. She needed to be in full control and that was exactly what she intended to do. She also decided that it would be fun to see how far she could push him. How far could Snape bend until he would crack. She laughed internally as they stopped in front of her office. He turned to face her.

"I trust you shall be alright" he said trying not to look her in the eye.

She smiled cruelly at him. "I shall be fine Severus. I appreciate your concern" she said sarcastically.

He turned quickly and continued walking down the corridor. She looked after him and rolled her eyes, then cackled as only a Lestrange can and shut her door.


	8. Ch8 The Dark Mark

Chapter 8

Professor Lestrange spent the next few weeks torturing Snape with her comments and her subtle touches, but mostly her looks. She knew he was burning up inside and she could barely stand it. Like the time they were caught arguing behind the Three Broomsticks by Harry and Ron during a Hogsmead weekend. Snape had been so flustered he took 20 points from Griffyndor that day and gave them both detentions. She laughed to herself. Yes, she thought, she was fine when she was with Severus; it was when she was without him that he bothered her. This brings us to the day that the Slytherin table was observing them at lunch.

Later that evening Draco looked at Pansy and said "Let's go."

They both left the common room and went in separate directions. He walked down to Professor Snape's office and knocked.

"Come in Draco" said Snape without even looking up from his desk.

Draco half smiled and stepped in. "Professor, I was wondering if you would like to join me in the common room for a little game of chess" Draco said dryly.

Snape looked up "What are you up to Mr. Malfoy?" he said eyeing him suspiciously

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm up to my knees in boredom is what I'm up to" he said sighing. "Playing chess with Crabbe and Goyle is about the same as playing with a flobber worm" he said with a laugh.

Snape said in a monotone voice "Then why don't you and Mr. Zabini play each other and leave me to my work?"

"Because he's too busy following Pansy around and she's gone to get Professor Lestrange" Draco watched him closely as he said this.

Snape looked up with slight interest and finally said "Very well then Draco, perhaps I could do with a short break."

Draco beamed triumphantly and waited for Snape to follow him out of his office. They walked to the Slytherin common room and Draco muttered the password. Professor Snape followed Malfoy to a chess table set up in the corner of the common room and a few students said "Evening Professor" as he walked past. He nodded to them then sat down opposite Malfoy and used his wand to reset the chess board. About five minutes later Pansy and Zabini entered followed by Professor Lestrange. Pansy was rattling her head off about some Hufflepuff girl who doesn't know how to dress in her opinion and Professor Lestrange was giggling along with her when she looked up and saw Snape sitting in the corner with Malfoy. She realized what the devious little brats were trying to do and decided that it couldn't hurt to oblige them and play along. It might even be a bit fun she gleamed evilly to herself. She smirked wickedly then looked at Pansy and Zabini and winked and walked over to the chess table. Zabini plopped onto the couch and put his hands behind his head with a 'just sitting back and watching the show' look on his face and Pansy was all but squealing with delight. Professor Lestrange walked up silently behind Professor Snape and just stood there. Snape was having a very hard time concentrating with her leaning over his shoulder like that. Her presence sent his mind in a different direction than chess. He couldn't stop thinking about that blasted potions cabinet, her evil little green eyes, her pale perfect skin, that ebony hair and her laugh, almost crazed with pleasure. He closed his eyes and smiled inside.

"Professor, Professor! Alright there?" said Draco trying not to smile.

Snape scowled menacingly "I guess you've never heard of a little thing called THINKING" said Snape annoyed, mostly that Draco had caught him in a sort of day dream.

Then Professor Lestrange put both of her hands on Snape's shoulders and leaned down closer to the board. "Ooo looks like you nearly have him trapped Draco my love" she said smiling at Draco who smirked back at her.

Snape was scowling even more heavily now. She turned her head to look at him so her mouth was very close to his cheek, then she leaned in even further and whispered rather loudly to Draco

"And I'll tell you something about Professor Snape…one thing he doesn't enjoy at all is being…trapped" she said with a flick of her voice.

At that last word Snape flinched very visibly and knowing she had got to him, released him from her grasp and backed away a little. Draco was holding his lips inside his mouth at this point and Zabini was actually holding a pillow to his face to keep from bursting out while Pansy was punching him in the arm as she sat beside him on the couch. Snape gathered himself quickly and said

"Perhaps you would like to play him Zyria, since you seem to know so much about this game and myself" he said mockingly to her.

"No, no, Severus, you're doing so splendidly, why Draco's almost beaten you, surely you don't want to stop now?" she said with a curled half smile. Then she walked away from them and went over to Pansy and Zabini who were holding each other in stitches as Professor Lestrange sat down with them. She didn't know how they knew, how they had figured it out but she somewhat liked having an audience especially when Snape despised it so. She sat down and smiled at them, then grabbed the pillow and hit Zabini on the leg with it as Pansy giggled.

"Tell us some stories Professor, about when you were at Hogwarts" Pansy said smiling.

Professor Lestrange threw her head back and laughed "Oh Pansy, you don't want to hear my stories!" She exclaimed.

"Of course they do Zyria" said Snape dryly. "Who wouldn't want to hear stories of your glorious quidditch days" he said with an air of annoyance.

Zyria looked up at him and said "Why don't you tell them your stories Severus, go on tell them about the young charming Severus Snape" she said in a mock cooing voice.

He snarled at her and turned around. Zabini leant forward and said "Tell us about the match with Griffyndor where you almost lost your leg Professor!"

She widened her eyes "Oh yes well that was quite a game wasn't it." She sat thinking for moment.

"I remember after I had caught the stitch I couldn't walk, I couldn't even balance myself to fly, I was in so much pain, but Lucius Malfoy picked me up, he was the captain back then, and held me on his own broomstick for our victory lap around the pitch. Everyone was cheering madly. I remember Lucius grabbed my hand that was holding the snitch and thrust it into the air, the sound was deafening, yes. Then we landed and he handed me over to Narcissa who helped me up to the hospital wing. It was amazing" she said, her eyes glazed in memory.

"And Lucius was ever so handsome" she winked at Draco.

Pansy squealed "Oooo tell us who you had a crush on while you were at school Professor."

Zyria laughed "Oh my dears I can't, I'm afraid you'll hate me for it."

At this Snape turned his head to look at her. "Oh please professor!" Pansy begged tugging her robes.

Zyria gave Pansy a 'Alright you asked for it ' look and sighed "Very well then" she said resigning.

"Well, I must admit I was quite taken with…" she paused and scrunched up her face. The whole room was quiet.

"Yes, Professor…who!" Pansy gasped

"… Remus Lupin" she gushed out with a gust of breath.

The whole room groaned. "Oh Professor!" Pansy yelled.

"No Professor Lestrange, not a Griffyndor!" cried Zabini.

"I'm afraid so Blaise" she smiled.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Professor Lestrange. "But Professor, did you know he was a warewolf?" she said in disbelief.

Professor Lestrange laughed "Mmm no I did not at the time, but I must say it probably would have added to the mystery and attraction."

They all rolled their eyes at her and groaned some more. Professor Snape and Draco weren't even pretending to play chess at this point but were just sitting there listening with the others. Zyria started to laugh again.

"Oh but you don't understand, he was so quiet and mysterious and he seemed quite kind and had rather sad eyes, but then there were his scars. He always had new ones all the time and it was always fascinating to me that someone so sweet could have such scars. Because of that I found him deathly attractive, but never really plucked up the courage to talk to him about it. He was probably the only Griffyndor that was actually kind to me" she smiled at Pansy who stuck out her tounge and then laughed.

"So are you still in love with Lupin, Professor?" Pansy giggled.

Snape jumped up from his chair and barked out "Of course she's not in love with him, the man's a warewolf!"

Zyria gave Snape a challenging look and then turned back to Pansy "Oh no my dear, I can't say that I was really ever 'in love' with anyone. Plus you can't be in love with someone you barely know. I think it's safe to say that I was infatuated with Remus, but not quite in love" she winked at Pansy who rolled her eyes, then Pansy punched Zabini who was laughing at her.

"What about Professor Snape?" said Pansy, "What was he like?" She was smiling with an evil grin and cast a sharp look at Zabini and Draco.

Snape began to walk over to them with a protesting look but before he could say anything Zyria said "Oh Professor Snape hasn't changed at all. He was exactly the same as he is now."

Everyone was too afraid to respond in any way to her comment and they all watched Snape who had something on his face not quite like a grin but more of a muse and he said

"Come now Zyria, surely you can do better than that."

She swallowed and then said "Professor Snape was highly intelligent, always carrying books around with him, writing things, and watching people" she said. The kids looked at each other and smiled, watching Snape who was listening to her with narrowed eyes.

"He was very quiet and didn't talk much, except to my brother and a few of his friends. I remember them sitting up here in the common room late at night talking, and your Aunt Bella too Draco, she was dating my brother then of course" she said, and Draco gave a half smile not entirely sure what to do.

"My how I miss him" she said with a sigh.

"Professor Snape?" said Pansy quizzically.

"No dear, of course not, Rodolfus, my brother" Zyria said quietly.

Everyone knew that Rodolfus Lestrange had died in Azkaban for his service to the Dark Lord, and no one spoke.

But then Draco stepped forward "I think it's time we were off to bed" he gave Pansy and Zabini meaningful looks and they quickly got up and started agreeing with him.

They all said good night to the two Professors and headed up to their dormitories. Zyria looked at Snape who she realized had been staring at her and moved to the edge of the couch as if inviting him to sit with her. He raised his eyebrow and then sat down. He looked into her eyes.

"Zyria" he began softly "You have to be careful with what you say to these kids." He seemed like he was weighing his words carefully. "They don't understand" he said with his head down.

"I know that Severus" she said "And how could they? I mean if they truly love their parents, how could they understand?" She looked troubled. "It always bothered me. These kids are different from the other houses. They have their feet in both camps so to speak" she shook her head.

"Dumbledore knows Zyria. He's well aware of their…" he paused and put his right hand on his left forearm "Position" he finished.

She looked up at him and watched his face as he stared down at his left arm. She knew what was there. She had seen it on her brother, and on Bellatrix. The room was dark now, the green light of the lake giving the walls an underwater appearance. Snape's figure was almost like a shadow but when she looked back at his face she saw he was looking into her eyes, searching for something, anything. She felt a silent shame in his gaze, almost like an apology he couldn't bring himself to make. She widened her eyes at him and slowly, almost asking for permission, reached for his left arm. He let her take it. She moved closer to him and cradled his arm in hers placing it on her knees, and very slowly, she began pushing up the sleeves of his robe. He watched her intently, every finger as they glided gently over his arm, every muscle in her neck tighten as she swallowed. Why was he letting her do this? Part of him wanted to see her reaction when she saw it, see how she would turn her eyes disgusted, loathing him for it. He wanted her to just hate him and leave him alone, but another part of him craved her touch like air, and he couldn't bring himself to stop her. Slowly but surely the Dark Mark revealed itself on Snape's arm. She looked at it for a moment and then gently brushed the tips of her fingers up his arm feeling the smooth skin there. He shivered as a chill ran through him and flinched. She lifted her hand quickly and looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Oh Severus" she whispered "I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would…"

"It doesn't" he said calmly. "It's just that I haven't felt a bare touch on that arm for ages, not even my own."

Then it dawned on her, a death eater is never allowed to touch their dark mark unless they are trying to summon the Dark Lord. She looked deep into his eyes with understanding and then she smirked at him. Still holding his arm on her lap she began to slowly trace the mark with her middle finger pressing ever so slightly. He lifted his head and closed his eyes again. He was breathing in large waves now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself. She brought life to him, to the areas in which he was dead. Her touch was invigorating and he craved her. She looked up at him with a curved smile and his eyes flashed at her. She felt herself flush as he leaned in toward her.

"Tell me how, once again, we find ourselves trapped, in the Slytherin common room?" he whispered so low and soft she barely heard him over her breathing, but she could feel every word as the blood in her veins rushed faster with each syllable.

He took that piece of hair that always fell to the front of her eye in his cold pale fingers and touched it for a moment. She wanted to melt into his hand right there on the common room couch. Then he released it and rose slowly holding out his hand to her. She looked up at him and smiled taking it, and he led her out of the common room.

When the portrait hole closed on them Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and started drawing circles on it gasping "Oh Severus." He jerked away from her and pushed Zabini who was laughing hysterically. Then they all started laughing.

"See" said Zabini "Told you it would work."

He was grinning and Draco just fluffed him off laughing and said "Bet old Snape's in a good mood tomorrow morning."

"Guess we'll find out in potions" said Zabini. Then they left their hiding places on the balcony and really went to bed.


	9. Ch9 The Note

Ch 9 The note.

The next morning in potions Zabini walked in and hollered a cheery hello to Professor Snape in the front of the room only to be glared into his seat by Snape's scowl.

He turned around to Draco and said "Ouch, guess something went wrong."

Draco just shrugged silently and Zabini turned back around while Snape started giving them the instructions for their upcoming potions assignment. Professor Snape was in anything but, a good mood. Harry leaned over to Zabini who was frowning and flicked him in the shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" he said, gesturing toward Professor Snape with his eyes.

Zabini pretended to ignore Harry but then a few min later handed him a folded piece of paper. Harry took it and tried to open it noiselessly in his lap as Ron peered over to see what it said;

"_Dunno mate, last time I saw him he was gettin' all mushy with P. Lestrange in the common room last night and we thought things were going really good. Looks like he struck out though cause he's sure foul today."_

Harry looked at Ron repulsed and Ron looked as if he were going to throw up. Harry started scribbling back to Zabini

"_You're joking right? In the common room? When? Were you there? Professor L.? Are you sure?"_

Harry folded the paper back up and passed it to Zabini who he could see was chuckling under his breath. A few seconds later Harry was trying to unfold the little paper again and this time Ron was practically on top of him trying to read it;

"_I'm bloody sure I saw them cozying up on the couch before he stood up and led her out. Thought we were all in bed they did. We assumed old Snape didn't want things to get messy in the common room."_

Harry looked over at Zabini who winked at him then turned back around. Ron took the parchment from Harry this time and began to write something but before he could finish Professor Snape was standing in front of him and snapped the desk with his wand. Harry's eyes grew large and shot a look at Zabini who looked as if he had just seen the basilisk. Professor Snape sneered at Ron "Writing notes in my classroom Weasley?"

Ron looked like he was going to cry. "N,n,no Professor" Ron stammered out.

"Then what's this!" Snape said as he snatched up the note Ron was holding.

Harry, Ron, and Blaise all winced as they waited for the outburst. Snape read the note and began to seethe. Harry could just picture Snape going crazy, turning every single one of them into bats or something, then trying to blast them out of the air with his wand like a twisted game of duck hunt, but Snape just folded the parchment and put it into the pocket of his robes. Then he said in a cold hissing voice "Class dismissed."

Everyone just sat there staring, wondering what Snape could have possibly read that would make him dismiss a class in the middle of his lesson like that. They all started to slowly and silently gather up their things but Snape didn't wait for them to leave. He swished past all of them and stormed out the door in what looked like silent rage. He stormed up the stone staircase his robes billowing behind him and straight into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where Professor Lestrange had begun teaching her 3rd year students about hinky punks. He walked into the middle of the room and glared at all of them. Professor Lestrange turned around and saw him standing there and said

"Professor Snape? How lovely of you to join us. Have you come to brush up on hinky punks?" she was smiling at him and he found it hard to continue frowning but turned to face the kids and said

"Class is dismissed." No one moved, but everyone's eyes were darting from Professor Snape to Professor Lestrange and all around to each other.

"No!" she said firmly "Class is NOT dismissed, we still have 20 more minutes. Whatever it is Severus, it will have to wait."

He glared at her. He hated when she used his first name in front of the students. However he remained calm and continued "If you all want to be free this weekend for your little trip to Hogsmead I suggest you leave this classroom."

Professor Lestrange stood there when her mouth agape, and watched as her students, with terrified looks on their faces hurried to gather their things and rush for the door. He waited until they last one was gone and made his way up to the front of the room. She was so angry with him she wanted to hit him over the head with her textbook.

"Fine" she said "You dismiss my class, I leave too. Merlin knows I could use a 20 minute break" she said annoyed, and began walking to the door.

"Don't you dare walk out of this room Zyria" he said as he followed her quickly.

She paid him no heed whatsoever and continued down the hall completely ignoring him as he hissed at her from behind. Student's were beginning to stare at them as he practically chased her down the hall, her legs moving in huge strides trying to get away from him. Then finally he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around the corner into an empty corridor and pushed her back to the wall forcing her to face him.

"Let go of me Snape!" she snarled at him.

He thrust her arm down almost pulling it from the socket and shoved the little paper he had taken from Ron up under her nose. She gave him a confused look, but took the paper and unfolded it. As she began to read her eyes widened and her mouth began to form a large "O". She put her hand up over her mouth as she reread and then looked up at Snape. He was staring at her angrily. She curled her bottom and top lip into her mouth trying not to smile.

"I think this may be a bit of my own fault" she said embarrassed.

His look of disgust grew as he ripped the paper from her hands and set it on fire in midair watching it burn to ashes. Then he stepped up to her pinning her to the wall with his frame and hissed "What kind of a game do you think you're playing?"

She scrunched her nose at him "Game?" she said shaking her head.

"Thanks to you my students think that we…that I…EEYAH!" he growled turning his head away like he was going to spit.

"Thanks to me!" she said in a loud whisper "I'm not the one who…"

"Silence!" he hissed.

Her eyes filled with hate and she raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist just before she made contact with the side of his face and said "No, It must end…now."

She was livid now. "How dare you!" she spat. "Maybe I just imagined Severus, maybe I just dreamt that you…"

"I'm only human" he said slightly disgusted with himself.

"Oh" she said a little shocked "So that's it then."

He wasn't sure what to say but just stared at her as she slowly stepped backwards never breaking eye contact.

"Human" she said angrily "Yes, I suppose you are." Then she turned, about to walk away but he called after her

"I'm sure that comes as a slight disappointment to you since everyone knows you much prefer werewolves" he said in a hurtful tone.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him with fire flashing in her eyes. She stared at him until he could feel her gaze penetrating. He didn't need Legilimency to know what she was thinking now. She moved closer then without warning and grabbed the belt of his trousers shoving him backwards knocking the air out of his stomach and said with clenched teeth "If you don't know how I feel by now Snape…then you clearly aren't human." She turned again and quickly walked away from him around the corner. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath fighting the urge to grab her and thrust her into a broom closet. He slowly walked around the corner and saw that she was almost to the end of the corridor but she had brought her hands up to her face and she was almost running now. He sighed and began to walk toward the entrance to the castle. He needed air, real air. I can't do this anymore, he thought. It's better this way.


	10. Ch 10 Lurking in the Hallways

Ch 10

If the weeks before the infamous note were normal then the next few were almost unbearable. Professor Snape spent most of his time locked up in his office refusing to talk to anyone and Professor Lestrange spent all of her spare time on the Quidditch pitch. She was running the poor Slytherin team ragged and recently they had begun hiding from her to avoid extra practices. Harry and Hermione were working on a project for Transfiguration in the library one day when Draco and Zabini came stomping in looking completely exhausted and quite dirty. Harry looked up and nodded at Zabini who rolled his eyes back at him. Draco sulked off to another table and Zabini came over to them pulling a chair out from beside Hermione and turned it to sit backwards facing Harry.

"Another Quidditch practice?" said Harry with raised eyebrows.

Zabini sighed "I think she's trying to kill us mate. She must be taking out all her anger with Snape on us" he said.

Hermione turned around and said "That's ridiculous Blaise, why would Professor Lestrange be angry with Professor Snape?"

Blaise sneered at Hermione "No one was talking to you Granger" he said nastily.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed and stood up. "Boys!" she gushed as she pushed past them and left the library.

Harry looked frustrated. "Can you at least try to be nice to Hermione, she is one of my best friends" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Zabini just rolled his eyes and spouted "I'm not in the mood right now Potter. I just spent 3 hours getting my arse kicked on the Quidditch pitch plus the whole bloody house is in an uproar because for some reason Snape's got his panties in a twist."

Harry tried not to snigger but he did love it when Zabini, about the only Slytherin who sort of talked to him, was upset with Snape.

"If you ask me the two of them have been acting strange for over a week. They completely avoid each other at all costs, especially Professor Lestrange. She won't so much as be in the same room with Snape anymore." Harry thought for a moment "Something must have happened" he said.

"Merlin's balls Potter! Of course something happened, but none of us know what? Pansy's been trying to get it out of Professor Lestrange for days now but she refuses to discuss Snape in any way, shape, or form" Zabini said annoyed.

"Anyway, I gotta get this nightwork done before she calls another practice on us and Snape jinxes me for not finishing his potions essay" said Zabini. "See you around Potter" he sighed as he walked to the table where Malfoy was already working on his essay.

Harry wondered what was bothering the two Slytherin Professors but quickly decided that it was probably best not to speculate. He left the library only to find Ginny and Hermione arguing with Ron. 

"Now what?" Harry said in a teasing voice to Ginny.

"Nothing" she said airly "It's just that Ron doesn't believe us that Professor Lestrange is in love with Professor Snape but he won't talk to her."

"Don't be ridiculous" said Ron "The man's a slimy git! Who would ever fall in love with Snape!"

Ginny smirked "Well, someone has. I assume that's why she's always crying, or hexing statues, or spending all her time on the Quidditch pitch" she said smartly.

Ron shook his head in disbelief "Well if she's in love with Snape then I'll…I'll eat Hermione's arithmancy book!" he shouted.

"Better get out the ketchup Ron, look" Hermione pointed down the ends of the hall where both Professors were coming towards them from opposite directions.

They just stood there watching, waiting for them to pass when Snape yelled "What are you four doing sneaking around the corridors?"

But before they could answer Professor Lestrange walked up to them and said "They have as much right to walk these corridors as you and I do Professor Snape" she said surprisingly nice. "There's nothing going on right now, they're free to do as they please" she said smiling down at Harry who smiled back.

"Exactly! So why are they lurking about?" he said accusingly.

"Oh bug off Snape" she said rolling her eyes. This made him very angry.

"You don't know Potter!" He yelled, willing her to look at him but she refused to make eye contact.

"No" she said calmly "But I knew his father, and that's good enough for me."

Harry was beaming at this point looking from one to the other with pride bursting out all over him.

Snape just sneered at them for what seemed like a long awkward moment and then walked away angrily.

They watched him until he disappeared around the corner and then it seemed like they all let out a breath they had been holding. Harry smiled at Professor Lestrange and said "Thanks Professor."

She smiled half-heartedly back and said "Don't worry about Professor Snape, he's as nasty as a blasted end skrute these days."

They giggled but then got serious. Harry looked at her questioningly and said "Did you really know my father Professor?"

She laughed and said "Yes Harry I did. He was a bloody amazing seeker and…" she bent into a low whisper "I'll tell you the truth, I borrowed a lot of my moves from him."

Harry smiled and said "What about my mum? Were you ever friends?"

She gave him a sad look "No, I'm afraid not. I'm sure you can imagine why though, guilty by association as they say" she sighed. "I was Lucius' precious little weapon for so many years that I didn't have many non-Slytherin friends unfortunately" she said with a glazed look.

"Oh" said Harry, not sure exactly how to respond. "Well thanks again Professor" they said as they started walking away.

"Wait a minute you four" she called after them.

They turned slowly waiting for some kind of punishment but she just smirked at them and said "Whatever is it that you are up to just promise me you'll keep away from Professor Snape."

They sniggered back at her and Ron said "No need to worry about that Professor" and they hurried back to their common room.

She smiled and shook her head as they walked away. As much as she liked Harry she was hoping that Draco had it in him to crush the little James Potter clone in the upcoming match this weekend. It was going to be big for them. This could put Slytherin in 1st place running for the cup. She decided it would be best to let the boys rest the next two days so she didn't hold anymore practices which turned out to be a good thing because Professor McGonagall gave them so much transfiguration nightwork that they wouldn't have been able to cope with both anyway.


	11. Ch 11 The Big Game

Chapter 11

"Todays' the day boys!" Professor Lestrange said to the Slytherin Quidditch team who were all sitting around her in the Locker rooms underneath the stands.

"I know I've been working you all very hard, but you're improving tremendously! And I can confidently say…Today… we defeat Griffyndor!...and rise to first place where we belong!" she screamed.

They all cheered and clapped each other on the back. Then they all gathered around her and gave her a rather rough group hug before she left them to sit up in the stands with the other Professors. She took her seat beside Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who still wasn't speaking to her. She didn't have a care or the time for that matter to be worried about Snape right now. She had been waiting for this day for ages and she was too excited to let him ruin her spirits.

Zyria Lestrange was beaming, inside and out. She looked absolutely stunning in her old Slytherin Quidditch uniform and her fur witch's hat. She was wearing the same number as Draco because he had taken her old Quidditch number when he became seeker. Her dark hair was tied back in a tightly braided bun and her eyes were piercingly green reflecting off of her robes. She noticed that Professor Snape had been staring at her but not looking her in the eye. She ignored him annoyed, assuming that he was probably disgusted with her for wearing her old Quidditch robes. On the contrary, she couldn't have been more wrong. He grinned to himself thinking how he didn't remember her old uniform ever being so form-fitting before on her gangly little seeker body back then. If he was honest with himself he much preferred the way it looked on her now, but then he scolded himself for being so ridiculous and tried to focus on concentrating on the match. It was getting very heated. Professor Lestrange was yelling things from the stands at the boys and cheering them on slightly but for the most part she was behaving herself much better than he thought she would have.

The game was taking a long time but every second was intense. Then one of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger straight toward Ginny Weasley and completely knocked her off her broom. All of Slytherin house cheered while everyone else seemed to boo loudly. Professor Lestrange felt bad about Ginny but told herself, let's face it, if you don't want to get hurt then you'd better not be playing Quidditch.

After the loss of the Weasley girl, Slytherin was gaining points quickly. They were ahead by a ton now and all of a sudden in the corner of the pitch Draco Malfoy began to dive. He'd seen the snitch. Professor Lestrange had seen the snitch a few times already but could do nothing about it except resolve to lecture Draco later on being more alert. Harry had seen it too but tried not to show he knew where it was because Slytherin was too far ahead and even if he caught it, they would still win. At this point though, Draco was zooming around the pitch chasing after it. Professor Lestrange had seen this before, in fact she remembered it quite vividly with James. If Harry Potter was anything like his father he wouldn't let Draco get that snitch unchallenged. Sure enough, before she even finished her thought Harry had darted after Draco, gaining speed and catching up with him quickly. The two boys were neck and neck for the snitch. Professor Lestrange was so nervous she could've bent iron without magic. She knew that no matter what happened they were going to win but she wanted Draco to get the snitch! Both boys were hurtling toward the ground at break neck speed then the snitch shot right back up again to the middle of the pitch and Harry did a sort of spinning flip on his broom to follow it but Draco hit the ground rolling off of his broomstick crashing into the stand. Without thinking Professor Lestrange grabbed Professor Snape's arm tightly and gasped. He looked over at her and when she realized what she'd done she let go quickly and began leaning over the rail straining to see if Draco was ok. In the meantime Harry had caught the snitch and came back to the ground to be greeted by his teammates. Even though it was kind of a sour victory Slytherin had won, and the students were going wild! In seconds Professor Lestrange was down the stairs and on the pitch kneeling over Malfoy along with a few other teammates that hadn't started celebrating with the rest of Slytherin house yet.

"Draco my sweet? Oh darling, speak to me, how are you?" she said to him with a concerned look on her face as she brushed his white blond hair back from his forehead with her fingers over and over until he began to sit up slightly.

Draco Malfoy had a nasty look on his face as he winced from his bruises. "Fine" he muttered "But filthy Potter got the snitch."

He paused a moment then said "I'm sorry Professor, I've failed you."

He hung his head trying to look upset but was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, no, my love you were brilliant, you were magnificent! I just want to make sure you're ok. Come let's get you up to the hospital wing" she said comfortingly as she put her arm under his shoulders and began to help him up.

"Of course he's not going to be ok if you keep babying him like that" said a cold voice.

Professor Lestrange turned around to glare at the tall black figure frowning down at them. "Shut it Snape" she hissed "He's my student!"

"Funny" Snape said calmly "I don't recall Dumbledore making you Head of Slytherin house, even though you think you are, so until that precious moment occurs he is MY student" he snapped at her.

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth "Do I have YOUR permission to take YOUR student up to the hospital wing Professor Snape?"

"We'll both take him" he said cooly.

Draco began to protest "But I want Professor Lestrange to…"

"Be quiet Malfoy!" Snape snapped at him.

Both professors picked Draco up by an arm and carried him up to the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey was bustling about trying to get him settled and finally she said "Alright Professors you can go" trying to push them out.

Snape looked at Zyria and waited then said "Well?" in a haughty manner.

Without looking at him she said "You go on Professor, I think I'll stay here with Draco for a bit."

Without another word Professor Snape left the room and Zyria let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Draco looked at her with a questioning smile. She sighed. He decided to go easy on her and said "So, tell me what you really thought of the match."

She smiled to silently thank him for his gentlemanly grace and said "Well, it could've been better, but I'm so glad we won." She gave out a little shriek of happiness.

"Do you think Madame Pompfrey will let me go to the party tonight?" he said hopefully.

She gave him a little smirk "What party?" she said, knowing full well that after every win they've ever had, big or small, the Slytherins threw a massive party in the common room, and Slytherins party hard.

He just smiled and then said "You should join us, it's just as much your victory as it is ours."

She sat in thought for a second and then an evil grin began to form on her flushed face and she said "Yeah, yeah I think I will. I could do with a good old Slytherin party."


	12. Ch 12 Poison

Chapter 12

Later that evening after taking a short and very deep nap in her office, Professor Lestrange made her way to the Slytherin common room to join her students for a little victory celebration. She said the password and stepped through the portrait hole to be greeted by Pansy who threw herself on Professor Lestrange in a sloppy hug then danced off to the other end of the room. A few of the boys from the Quidditch team came over and started talking about the match with her and she relished in their happiness as they relived every glorious moment. Things had already begun to get a little crazy but she was just glad that they weren't as bad as they used to be when she was in Slytherin; of course it was still early she thought to herself smirking. Draco saw her and called her over to the group of them laughing as they watched Crabbe and Goyle hit each other with different jinxes, the last one leaving Goyle hanging in the air like his one leg was being held up by an invisible rope.

She laughed too then said "Alright boys that's enough" smiling.

Just then Blaise Zabini came up beside her holding two shots of fire whiskey and she took one from him smiling and said "Oh thank you Blaise, just what I needed" and drank it down in one sip.

Blaise just stared at her for a second and then said "Um, ah your welcome Professor" but rushed away from her and disappeared.

She began to feel rather hot and decided that it wouldn't hurt to let her hair down and shed these awful heavy teacher's robes. So still wearing her slightly snug old Quidditch uniform, she took her robes and flung them into the corner, then pulled the pin from her bun and shook her wild black hair free. A few of the girls laughed and cheered and she hurried over to them and they all started dancing and laughing.

Draco was watching her and let out a little half shocked half amused laugh as Goyle came over and clapped him on the back and said "Oh it's gonna be a good night mate."

Then Zabini came up behind them and he had a wildly nervous look on his face. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and said "We have a big problem…"

Just then the portrait hole opened again and in walked Professor Snape. Before Zabini could finish what he was saying Snape saw Professor Lestrange in the corner with the girls and a look of disgust crept up onto his face. He walked over to her and said very sarcastically "Well it seems like you have things well in hand here Professor Lestrange. I was just coming to make sure that the students weren't getting too rowdy but it looks as though you've already seen to that."

She whirled around and when she saw him her face lit up with an enormous smile and she flung herself onto him wrapping her arms around his neck saying "Oh Severus! You came!"

Goyle, Zabini and Draco just stood there with jaws dropped to the floor and Professor Snape was in such a state of shock he was completely speechless. Then she let go of him and taking both of his hands in hers walked backwards leading him to a small table where Draco and the others were standing.

Draco, not taking his eyes off the two professors turned to Zabini and said in a slightly shell shocked voice "What was it you wanted to tell me again?"

Zabini, who was wide-eyed, began to respond but before he could Professor Lestrange had forced Snape into a chair and plopped down on his lap. Snape was staring at her so dazed he almost looked as if he were in a trance.

Then she turned to Zabini and said "Blaise darling, go and fetch Professor Snape some of that lovely fire whiskey you brought me earlier, Oh Severus you'll just love it, it was fabulous."

He narrowed his eyes at her then grabbed her by the chin, forcing her face down toward his and said in an exasperated voice "You're intoxicated!"

She laughed and ran her fingers through his black greasy hair, ruffling it, and said "Don't be ridiculous Snapey."

His amazement seemed to reach new levels as he shook himself back to reality and turned to what he assumed must be the source of the confusion. Zabini was hiding behind Draco now and tried not to make eye contact with Professor Snape.

Snape grabbed Zyria by the waist and lifted her off his lap and said "I need to have a word with Blaise, privately."

She smiled at him and put her hand on the chest of his robes saying "Of course my dear."

Then she walked away slightly swaying back and forth, to the girls who were giggling and dancing on the other side of the common room. Snape shook his head once again then rounded on Zabini.

"What did you do to Professor Lestrange's drink?" he said in a terrifying and menacing voice.

"N,n,n nothing Professor" said Zabini shaking slightly.

Snape grabbed him by his collar and hissed back "Don't lie to me!"

"It's not my fault Professor, you see it, it wasn't meant for her!" Zabini sputtered out.

"What was in that fire whiskey!" he said shaking him by his robes.

"It was meant for Crabbe Professor! But she took it from my hand and sucked it down before I even had a chance to say anything!" he said in a pleading voice.

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he finally realized what had just happened. "Zabini you stupid git!" he hollered.

Zabini turned to Draco and said exasperated "I told you it's not my fault! She must really like fire whiskey!"

Snape grabbed both boys this time by the collars and said in a deathly still voice "If someone doesn't tell me what was in that whiskey…"

"It was an un-inhibition draught!" Zabini stammered out.

Snape let go of them and it looked like fire was going to shoot from his eyes. "A WHAT!" he bellowed.

"An un-inhibition draught" said Zabini "I told you Professor, it was meant for Crabbe, you see he's been moping about because he's wanted to ask Millicent out for weeks now and couldn't pluck up the courage so we thought…"

But they were distracted by Goyle who was shaking his head with a look of mixed fear and pain on his face and then he muttered softly "That's not all it was."

Snape was so livid at this point he looked like he might transfigure into a dragon and eat them all or possibly burn down the common room. "Well?" he said to Goyle, who was fidgeting with his robes.

Goyle swallowed hard and said "I may have added a few drops of liquid confundus, to, to, liven things up a bit." Then he winced as if he were waiting for Professor Snape to belt him across the face.

Snape roared as he paced in circles "You gave your defense teacher an unregulated, double potion for un-inhibition and confundus!" He was fuming.

The boys looked terrified. "Please don't tell the Headmaster Professor, please, we'll do anything! He'll kick us out!" Zabini pleaded.

"The jinx should wear off by morning Professor" Draco added, hoping this would be a plus.

"Morning!" Snape snapped. Then running his own hand through his hair, something he very rarely ever did, shouted "And what am I supposed to do with her all bloody night like this!"

But then Goyle spotted Crabbe in the corner snogging quite unashamedly with Millicent and said happily "Look!" he pointed "Guess he didn't need it after all."

Everyone turned to look and this must have been the straw that broke the hippogriff's back for Snape because he shot a bolt of what looked like lightening out of his wand at Crabbe who let go of Millicent, both looking slightly charred.

Zabini leaned in to Draco and whispered "Bet he'll never forget that snog." Draco sniggered.

Then Professor Snape turned back to the three boys and said threateningly "I will deal with you later."

He called across the room in the most elegant manner he could muster and said "Professor Lestrange I would like you to accompany me to my office."

She turned to him with a sad frown on her face "Oh but were just getting started" she moaned.

Snape rolled his eyes and said "Yes, Zyria, but I need you in my office at the moment." He tried to stay calm knowing that she wasn't herself right now.

She cocked her head at him and said "Have I done something wrong then?" in a sweet tone.

The boys began to snigger behind Snape who was getting rather frustrated.

"No!" he yelled, then calming down a bit said "I just need you to come with me."

Shrugging her shoulders, she gave Pansy and a few of the other girls hugs and began to walk back to them in a light and airy manner, then when she was just a few feet from Professor Snape she stopped dead and cried "Oh Severus!" with an amazed look on her face.

He quickly looked around and answered "What?" in a worried tone.

Then she walked up closer to him and looked him up and down very slowly from his black shoes all the way to his black, now slightly ruffled, hair.

She rather took her time about it which made him feel extremely uncomfortable and then she finally said "Oh my, Sev, I never realized how masterfully tall you were!"

Snape's face went blood red and the boys standing behind him were holding back their laughter which was escaping through the slits between their fingers.

He took her by the arm and said in a rather frustrated voice "Come with me."

She began to follow him then turned and said "Oh my robes!"

Not wanting to prolong the awkward scene any longer than necessary, he reached out his wand and said "_Accio robes_" as they flew into his hand.

She smiled up at him and said "Oh thank you Severus, have I ever told you how sweet you are?" then leaned up on her tip-toes planting a rather sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Snape, looking even more shocked than before, glared at Draco, Goyle and Zabini who were laughing so hard they were hunched over the back of the couch and said in a resigned and slightly annoyed voice "No, I don't believe you have."

Zabini was no longer trying to hide his laughter now as he lay on the couch clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his cheeks. Then without being able to stop himself he hollered after Snape "Professor! Want us to stand guard at your door tonight?"

Snape turned around and yelled "Detetion!" Then stomped out of the common room dragging Professor Lestrange behind him.

When the portrait hole shut the four boys were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Zabini was mimicking Snape between spouts of laughter "What…am I…supposed to do…with her…all bloody night!"

Draco sighed heavily. "Haha, I know what I would do" he said with an evil grin.

Zabini smashed him across the face with a pillow and said "You're so nasty Malfoy."

"So are you" Draco sneered back.

They both started laughing again then spent the next hour or so speculating with Crabbe and Goyle on what Snape should do while he had an uninhibited, confunded Professor Lestrange in his chambers till morning.

Meanwhile in the corridor Snape was attempting to lead Professor Lestrange down the hall to his office. He was trying very hard not to notice how incredibly attractive her robe- less figure was in that bloody uniform, but he was failing miserably.

He stopped for a moment and then sucked in a quick breath as she put her arms around his waist from behind, and resting her chin on his shoulder blade she said "So, what did you want with me Severus?"

He was pretty sure that she wouldn't remember any of this after the charm wore off and there was no use in trying to explain to her what had happened because she wouldn't believe him, that's how these blasted things worked.

So he tried to be as reasonable as possible and trying not to sound annoyed said "I just wanted to invite you for a cup of tea."

"Really?" she laughed "I had no idea you drank tea Sev, if I'd have known I would have invited you to my office loads of times before. It's so lonely drinking tea by yourself."

She was right, he really didn't like tea to be honest, but he smiled slightly at her just the same and led her into his office closing the door behind them. His office was dark and rather cool. She sighed and then looked at him funnily.

"Severus?" she said sweetly.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the way she said his name. "Yes?" he answered her.

"It's so cold in your office" she said with a shiver.

He looked around and then grabbed her robes holding them out to her, but she just looked at him. He said "Well, I thought you were cold?"

She smirked at him and said "Well yes but, couldn't I wear something of yours? This blasted Quidditch uniform is so uncomfortable and I was hoping to take it off."

His heart picked up a few paces as he began to say "I think it would be best if…"

But before he could continue she had already started to untie the front her green Slytherin numbered jersey. At first he just stood there gaping at her then as she was about to pull it over her head he shouted "Zyria are you mad! I'm still standing here!"

She kept her front facing the wall but turned her head back to him and said "Well that's not my problem. If you're too much of a pussy to watch me undress then leave."

"Might I remind you as you're disrobing that you don't have anything to change into" he said in a sneering voice.

She turned again and gave him a contemptuous look "I thought we'd covered that my love, I told you, I'm wearing something of yours, surely you have something" she said shrewdly.

He turned and opened the door to his bed chamber and kept repeating to himself, she's confunded, she's confunded. Then he got out a long gray night robe and laughed thinking how ridiculous it was going to look on her because she was so much smaller than him. He folded it over his arm and went to leave the chamber but was blocked by Zyria's almost completely naked body leaning in the doorway.

"Took you long enough" she said with a half grin.

He stood there mouth agape staring at her not even remotely trying to hide his astonishment as she took the night robe from him and placed her finger underneath his chin closing his mouth and said "Thank you for the robe… and the compliment, Snape" then slipped it on over her head quickly.

His heart was racing now and he kept repeating to himself, she's confunded Severus, she's confunded.

She grabbed the post of his bed and swung herself around it then plopped down spreading out her arms and legs and sighed. Then she rolled back up grabbing her knees in front of her and said "So, this is where the sinister and mysterious Professor Snape sleeps at night."

He laughed seeing her in his greatly oversized night robe and crossed his arms saying "So that's what you truly think of me then?"

She gave him a nasty look and said "Perhaps."

He grinned evilly at her and said "What can I do to prove you wrong?"

She leaned off the bed slightly and pulled him over to her. He sat down on the edge with a look of steely determination.

Then she put both her hands on his shoulders and brought her chin down to the crook of his neck and whispered "Oh I don't think you can prove me wrong."

His reserve was slowly draining, confunded Professor Lestrange or not. He turned around and grabbed her small face in his hand and said menacingly "Don't…test...me."

She grabbed the front of his robes and leaned back pulling him down to her. He braced himself with both hands on either side of her head as she pulled him even closer and said in her icy voice "But that's my job Severus…you see…I'm a professor."

She was so close to him she was barely touching his lips with her own as she spoke and he grunted, pulling her back up into a sitting position. Then he stood up and started pacing the floor talking to himself "I can't do this, I can't do this. I can't last all night here. Blast you Zabini!" he yelled curling his fingers in front of his face as if he were strangling an invisible Blaise Zabini. If she was only uninhibited that would be one thing, but she's confunded as well! He thought, but then she stood up too, his night robe trailing to the floor all around her and she grabbed his robe with both hands and said

"Merlin's balls Snape, no wonder you keep it so cold in here, this robe's like an army overcoat."

Then she tore the robe off his shoulders and threw it to the corner of the room and said "There now that must feel better."

He grabbed her by the arms and said "Zyria, listen to me…"

But she interrupted him saying "But that's all I do Severus, is listen to you, you're always bossing me around, telling me what to do." She paused then slowly started backing him into the wall

"So here's your chance Snape" she said nastily "Go ahead…give me an order."

He was completely against the wall beside his poster bed now and she was mere inches from him. He was breathing so heavy they touched when he inhaled. He gave her a pleading look and said "Zyria…"

But she leaned in a little too closely and whispered "I dare you."

He spun her around so that she was facing the wall now and pushed her into it hard so that a little gasp of air escaped her lungs as she hit cold stone. And putting both his hands on the wall either side of her face he said slowly "You don't know what you're doing."

She looked up at his left arm and saw his dark mark there. Then she grabbed him by the waist of his trousers and pulled him into her, and she brought her tongue to the base of the mark on his arm and licked it slowly all the way to the tip of his wrist. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as his arm burned like searing flames.

Then he groaned "Curse you Zyria, you've asked for it."

He grabbed her by the back of her hair and kissed her so forcefully that when he finally let her free she breathed in so hard and high pitched it was as if she had been held captive under water forever. Then she laughed in that slightly crazed way that he dreamed about and tore his vest from his body and tossed it away.

She grinned at him then thrust her chin up under his face and said sourly "Why do you wear so many bloody clothes?"

He laughed again, and then he picked her up and threw her onto the poster bed where she sat up with her knees bent to the side and he jumped to sit on the edge pulling her toward him. He began to kiss her neck, and her shoulder, and his fingers bruised her arms as he squeezed, trying with all his might to control himself, but she ran her hands through his hair to the back of his head then tilted her chin up and brought his face down to bottom of her neck. That did it. Losing all restraint he grabbed the front of his night robe and pulled the buttons apart from her neck all the way to her stomach, and began to push it off her shoulders. She gasped and threw herself onto him forcing him on his back and he gave her an evil grin.

"You don't play fair" she said in her low silky voice as she tugged at the back of his shirt.

"Deal with it" he hissed at her, grabbing her by the waist and reversing their positions.

She let out a little yelp and smiling grabbed the cover on his bed and brought it up to her neck.

He shook his head and reached for it saying "No no no it's too late for that, I warned you Zyria."

She laughed and took out her wand saying "_Accio shirt_" and his shirt ripped off his body and flew into her hand. He glared at her as she leaned forward and placed both hands on his shoulders and slowly ran them down to his waist. He had a huge scar across his stomach and she traced it with her finger.

She looked up at him and he said softly "Dark magic always leaves a mark."

She bent down and ran her lips along the scar all the way to his neck pushing him onto his back once again. Then he lifted her placing her directly on top of him and she hummed sweetly as she ran both of her hands through his hair. He grabbed her underneath her lifted arms and pulled her down to him and began kissing her violently.

After what seemed like an eternity they were both gasping for air and she said "I don't know why, but when you kiss me, I feel as though I'm being filled with poison…exquisite…desperate…wonderful…poison."

He smiled and then it hit him from the back of his mind, poison…she wasn't going to remember any of this. At first that's what he wanted but now, no, he wanted her to remember, because he was going to remember. He lifted her up and said "Zyria, do you love me?"

She looked at him funnily and said "That's a silly question."

"No" he said "I mean it, with all your heart, with everything you are…do you love me?"

Gently, she took his face in her hands and with slightly watery eyes looked at him and said "Severus, I love you."

He kissed her again then hugged her so tight she stopped breathing. Then he said "We need to wait…I need you to wait."

She smiled at him and said "See, I told you, all you ever do give me orders."

He smiled at her but she put her hand on his leg and said softly "But Severus, can I stay here, with you, just for tonight?"

He pushed her hair back with his hands and kissed her forehead and said "Dear god woman, I wouldn't let you leave even if you begged me."

She smiled at him and laid back. Then breathed out a sigh as he laid down too and pulled her close to him. She fell asleep quickly but he could not. He must have watched her for hours just laying there breathing sweetly, taking in all her features and things he had tried to force himself not to look at before. Finally he fell asleep too, and silently he prayed that she would remember.


End file.
